


Pillow Talk

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Series: Missing You [4]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Mark have a sleepy conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is only short, and it's probably the last in the series. Hope you enjoy.

Mark could feel a hand brushing through his hair. He hummed, shifting back into the warmth beneath him. “You’re adorable, you know that?” Chris asked, and Mark blinked his eyes open slowly. Chris was gorgeous. His eyes were so bright, and he’d grown his hair out since they’d been on Earth. He had grown his stubble out as well, making him look older, and like 400% sexier. Mark smiled up at him sleepily.

 

“Of course I am,” Mark said, his voice groggy. “I’m the cutest person on Mars.”

 

“You’re not on Mars anymore, Mark. You don’t get to make that joke.” Chris said with a laugh. His hand continued to stroke through Mark’s hair.

 

“Yes I can,” Mark protested. “I’m a space pirate. You’re Earth rules don’t apply to me.”

 

“Sure,” Chris said.

 

“You don’t seem to believe me,” Mark pouted. “You’re not just humouring me are you?”

 

“Never,” Chris said with a fake gasp. “I respect your space authority.”

 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
